The Last Saiyan
by Shogun Ballistic
Summary: What happens when kindness is pushed too far? What happens when Ash Ketchum, our do-no-evil hero is pushed to his breaking point? What happens when we put Sabrina into the mix? Vengeful, Vindictive, Serena. Badass Saiyan Ash. Mirageshipping/DeathShipping(AshxSabrina) SpeedShipping (PKMN Barry X PKMN Iris)
1. A (not so) Shocking Turn of Events

My name is Ash Ketchum. I am a 15-year-old boy from Pallet Town. I know, nothing special but heroes come from the weirdest places. Anyway, my story, like most others on this website, seems entirely impossible. But it's real. I was there. I saw it. I _lived_ it. This is the story of how an ordinary guy transcends the odds and becomes a hero, then a myth, then a legend. This is the story of Ash Ketchum and my rise to becoming Shalotto the Last Saiyan.

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do,  
Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

Heeey-ya, heeey, heeey-ya  
Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do,  
Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

Heeey-ya, heeey, heeey-ya  
Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me  
As long as there's a light  
My shadow's over you  
Cause I-I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty  
But you're gone so soon

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do,  
Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do,

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

Hey-ya, hey, hey-ya  
Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do,  
Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do,  
Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do,  
Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do,

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey-ya, hey (We'll go down in history) hey-ya  
Remember me for centuries

My story begins in the town of Pallet, the place I grew up. It was a normal day for me. I wake up, brush my teeth, take a shower, make a futile attempt to tame my wild jet-black hair, and eat my breakfast, which consists of an Oran Berry muffin and Sitrus Berry Juice. I finish my breakfast quickly and grab my hat and jacket.

"Hey, Mom! If you need me I will be in Viridian Forest," I call as Pikachu climbs up my arm.

"Okay, be safe! I'll call your holocaster when lunch is done." She turned to me. "Now, don't do anything stupid."

"C'mon Mom! You know me!"

"And that's why I'm worried…"

"He-Wait. No that's fair."

She laughed. "Okay have fun!"

"Okay bye!"

As Ash ran out of the door. Delia muttered "Please don't let him go to the lab first. We can't let him find out just yet… Samson better hold up to his end of the bargain…"

I ran out the door, feeling relieved as the sweet, warm, Pallet town air hit my face.

"Took you long enough," said a slightly melodic, female voice.

I whirled around faster than a Hitmontop impersonating a Beyblade. And there was the last person I ever expected to see again.

Her waist length, dark green, hair fluttered dramatically in the warm breeze, revealing sharp, intelligent, almost cruel purple eyes on a slender face with high cheekbones and pink full lips curled in a slight smile. She was wearing a black skin-tight body suit with a red vest and red pants over top of it. She wore a pair of black high heeled boots.

"Sabrina?" I asked, "is that you?"

(LINE BREAK)

"You remember me I'm flattered," Sabrina remarked dryly.

"So, what are you doing here, Sabrina?"

"Dunno. Guess I just wanted to spend time with the one person in the world that I trust," she said, smirking at my blushing countenance.

"Oh, I—uh—I guess that makes sense," I stammered blushing yet more furiously.

She opened her mouth but before she could say anything a massive roar followed by some surprised shrieks, a light that burned the sky, and a quintet WHAT‼'s filled the air. I nodded to Sabrina and, together, we sprinted towards the source of the commotion. I rounded a corner and saw a terrifyingly pissed off Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, Infernape, Goodra, Torterra, Garchomp, Quilava, Emboar, Samurott, and Serperior, facing off again Iris and her boyfriend Barry, Cilan, Brock, Misty, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Serena, Clemont, and Prof. Oak. Alain, Bonnie, Gary, Paul, and Trip were glaring at Misty's group.

"Whoa what's going on?!" I asked

Brock looked at me sadly. "These Pokémon all tried to turn against you and attacked us when we tried to make them see sense."

I turned to the Pokémon. "Is this true?" I asked.

Greninja put his hands out in a 'No, no, no! Wait!' gesture. "What Greninja means is that _they_ are the ones who are turning against you." Paul sneered coldly at Brock's group.

"I'll be the judge of that," Sabrina growled. She then turned and stared Greninja in the eyes for a long moment before declaring that Paul was indeed telling the truth. She glared at the traitors and simply asked "Why? Why would you abandon him? What has he done to you?"

"He is a weak little kid who did nothing but waste our time with his stupid games!" Iris screamed at her.

"And he is an embarrassment to my late husband's memory." Said Delia.

I laughed derisively at her. _"_ _I_ wasted _your time?!"_ I fumed heatedly. "Excuse me but at the _very least_ you and Misty should never have followed me! All you did was sit around with Axew and do nothing but call me a little kid! It took you nearly two years to get your Axew _level goddamn ten!"_

Iris looked taken aback at my controlled rage. "Oh yeah!? Well...um...up yours, dweeb!"

I laughed so hard that I almost fell over. Misty glared at me but I disregarded it.

Sabrina growled deep in her throat like an angry Charizard, an easy comparison since there were two of them present. She was about to rage at them when I beat her two it.

"Oh and 'Mom,' an embarrassment?" I whispered all the while her words echoed in my head. _And he is an embarrassment to my late husband's memory. An embarrassment. Embarrassment._ I did not realize it, but I was twitching uncontrollably. "An embarrassment? IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?! Well, I don't care! I will keep trying and failing until I die! I refuse to give in, my own pride won't allow that! So, you can piss off if you think for a moment that you or anyone else can stop me!"

I turned on my heel and stormed off as four people chased after me, my loyal Pokémon following them. Sabrina wrapped her arms lovingly around me as I walked and after a moment I stopped walking and broke down crying into her silky black hair. When I finally composed myself, I found myself staring into Sabrina's beautiful eyes. Instinctively, we both leaned in and our lips met. Serena, who had stormed onto the scene as a final attempt to make me see sense, burned with asinine rage and love-fueled hate. We separated only for said performer to interrupt us.

"Of all the women in the world, you choose _that_ black-haired slut! How could you do this to me! I loved you Ash Ketchum! I still do! You belong to me! You did ever since you gave me this!" she threw down something white with a red Pokéball on it.

"A handkerchief?" I asked incredulously

"Remember this? I sure do. This was you unknowingly giving your love and heart to me," she said.

"That was me helping someone I saw as a friend," I replied.

 _'Can we leave now? I'd rather not be in the presence of certain treacherous rats more than necessary,'_ Greninja remarked.

"Yeah everyone. We are leaving," I said. Then a familiar weight left my shoulder. "Pikachu, what are you doing?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

 _'I'm sorry, Ash but_ I _actually want to improve as a Pokémon. You are not at all helping me reach the level of strength that I would like to be at. You are just too weak and I can't take it anymore.'_

"See? Even Pikachu agrees," Serena gloated as Pikachu ran up Serena and onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek affectionately whilst growling at me.

At that moment, I snapped. I screamed my pain, my rage, my loss, to the heavens and in answer, a bright crimson pillar of light appeared from the rainclouds that had started forming. Then a yellow, more solid-looking, pillar of light encased the crimson one, blocking me from view. When the light died down I was standing—no, _floating_ in the middle of a crater that I created. My hair, once onyx-black, was now golden yellow and my eyes were now a brilliant emerald green hue. Emotionlessly, I raised a hand and directed it, palm up, at the nearest boulder. A burning hot, blue orb formed in front of my hand and I fired it. The boulder was reduced to dust. There was no doubt, I was a Super Saiyan.

I turned and smirked at those I thought were my friends, especially Serena. "And just what were you saying about owning me?"

"uh…I—um…"

Beside me, Sabrina got over her shock and started laughing at Serena and the other's shocked expression. She could only get out one breathless word: "Priceless."


	2. Reunion

I, after collecting my Pokémon and packing my bags, decided to leave Pallet Town with Sabrina and Alain after Paul, Gary and Trip decided to continue with their journey. I wished them luck on their travels and before I left, Paul told me to "kick their asses." I laughed and told him that he would hear it all the way in Sinnoh. I walked hand in hand with Sabrina to the Cerulean City docks to catch a ferry to Sinnoh. When we got there, I learnt that the ferry would arrive in 2 hours so we went to the Pokémon center in the city. At the diner, we ordered our food ate in silence, reflecting on the events that had happened not 20 minutes ago.

"I can't take this anymore! How the hell did you pull off that stunt?!" Sabrina shouted.

"I second that," the surprisingly quiet Alain said. His Charizard nodded.

"What stunt?" I asked dejectedly, I was still depressed that my friends would give up on me like that.

"Ash, babe, you know that people don't normally spontaneously turn blonde, right?" Sabrina asked slowly.

"Or spontaneously manifest the power necessary to form energy spheres that reduce boulders to rubble?" Alain chimed in.

"Come on, you two! It is nothing special. So, what? I turned blonde?"

"I beg to differ," said a familiar voice.

I turned and, lo and behold, Cynthia was standing there.

Sabrina growled deep in her throat like a cornered lion. The rage in her gaze made even Alain's Charizard back up.

 _"Ash, don't trust her at all."_ Sabrina's voice called out to me telepathically.

 _"Got it."_ I returned.

"Oh hey," I said casually, as if the Sinnoh champion regularly showed up to talk to me.

"Ash, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. something clearly happened."

"I'm _fine._ "

"Ash, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to use my Garchomp?"

Without looking at her, I took a Pokéball and casually tossing it up into the air and catching it. "Go ahead. Dig that hole."

She growled slightly and hesitated before accepting.

I walk out of the door and onto the battlefield behind the center.

Sabrina refereed. "The battle between champion Cynthia and challenger Ash will begin! This will a 3 on 3 single battle and both trainers can substitute. Ready? Begin!"

"Garchomp, battle dance!" Garchomp appeared on the field and let loose a tremendous roar that shook the ground.

"Terrifying," I remarked dryly. "Charizard, light 'em up." I released the large orange dragon who roared and fired a flamethrower so powerfully that it burned the sky. Alain's Charizard roared with delight at seeing her fellow Fire/Flying Lizard take on Garchomp. Alain took a step back. This Charizard… he could feel the pure _power_ radiating from it.

"Whoa," Cynthia breathed. "Talk about an awesome force! No matter, Garchomp fire blast!"

I smirked. "Take it."

Charizard stood his ground and even managed a bored expression, well as bored as a Charizard can look, anyway.

The stream of fire connected with Charizard and the intense heat singed the edges of my clothes and hair. When the attack dissipated, Charizard looked no worse for wear.

"Adorable. Anything else you wanna try?"

"That's it! Wrecking your team now! Garchomp, dragon rush!"

"Charizard, Scorched Earth."

Charizard grinned and flew to dodge the draconic energy hurtling toward him. He grabbed a stunned garchomp and flew to a good height. After throwing Garchomp towards the ground He then hurtled toward the ground firing Blast Burn as he did. He slammed feet-first onto the ground creating an earthquake and burning the navy dragon at the same time. Charizard then flew, unscathed, from the fiery fray.

The dust cloud parted, revealing a badly burnt and unconscious Garchomp, to the general shock of everyone except me, Sabrina, and Charizard.

"Grr…go Roserade!"

"I'm going to make this easy for you. Greninja! Your victory is assured!"

"It's your funeral," she replied flippantly. "Sunny day straight into solar beam!"

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Greninja pulled two water stars from the markings on his thighs, smashed them together, and threw them at Roserade just as she fired Solar Beam. The shuriken cut through the beam and hit Roserade square in the stomach. She keeled over, gasping in pain before she eventually collapsed.

"DAMN IT!" Cynthia swore as her powerful grass type was deal with in one hit. Go Lucario!"

"Lucario! _Nam Gloria!_ (For glory!)

"Alright, let's crush this weakling boy! Use Stone Edge!"

"Lucario, counter with Earthquake!"

As sharp stones erupted from the ground, a massive magnitude 10 earthquake struck the area. The stone edge shattered raining rock shards on the field. "Lucario! Iron Defense!" I shouted. Lucario's body glowed silver as he raised his defense making the stones bounce harmlessly off of him. Cynthia growled again.

"Use Flash Cannon!" she shouted.

"Lucario! Final Flash!"

"What?" Cynthia shrieked.

Lucario grinned and used psychic to lift himself into the air and then spread his arms out wide. (it's basically performed the same way Vegeta does it.) He stuck his arms out in front of him like a sideways Kamehameha and fired a silver beam with blue fire-like energy surrounding it. Cynthia's Lucario was well below ten feet underground once the attack stopped.

"Lucario is unable to battle so, that means the match goes to Ash! Good job, babe," Sabrina announced to the shocked crowd, confirming that the battle they just witnessed was not a dream.

Cynthia blanched. "What—what just happened?!"

"Lucario's true power is what happened."

"Grr… you little…!"

My eyes flashed dangerously. "Finish that sentence. I _dare_ you."

Cynthia set her jaw and opened her mouth to speak when Nurse Joy said "The Sinnoh ferry is set to depart in ten minutes, please have your ticket ready to be scanned if you are planning to board."

"And... _that's_ my cue. So, as much fun as humiliating you in front of the entirety of Cerulean City has been—and trust me when I say, it has been a pleasure, we have a ferry to catch," I said smoothly.

Without another word, I turned on my heel and walked off, leaving a stunned Alain and a hysterically laughing Sabrina in my wake.

* * *

We just managed to catch the St. Anne on its way out of the Kanto dock. As we settled into our room, we sat down to go over the game plan for Sinnoh.

"So, babe. Why are we going to Sinnoh, anyway?"

"Alain has some family in Sinnoh that he wants to check on and I have some Pokémon that I want to add to my team."

"Good idea. i need to revamp my team. While it may work in Kanto, I get the funniest feeling that it won't work here."

"Once a gym leader…" I started

"…always a gym leader," Alain finished.

"Very funny, boys!"

"Babe, it's pretty damn funny!"

"Come on, lay off her a little. She _does_ have the reputation as Kanto's edgiest Gym leader to uphold."

"I swear to Arceus, Alain…" she started threateningly, her cold visage not concealing a miniscule grin.

"You know you can't hate me."

"But I can still _hurt_ you," she smiled darkly

"Eh, I've had worse. I made the mistake of hugging my Bisharp. It sucked," he said dryly. "but anyway, what Pokémon are you hoping to add to your team, Ash?"

"Lucario, Rhyperior, Gardevoir, Bisharp, Zoroark, Blaziken, Umbreon, Milotic, Magnezone, and Luxray.

"Sweet! I'm hoping to add Garchomp, Kangaskhan, Lucario, Gallade, and…"

Suddenly, a massive explosion sounded off somewhere to my left. Along with a chilling voice:

"I know you have the Saiyan child. Turn him over and you will be unharmed. Refuse and you will be destroyed."

 _'So, is that what I was? A Saiyan?'_

"Someone call for a Saiyan?" said a new voice, a deeper voice.

I ran up to the deck and met the strangest sight. Ever. A tall man with a shock of spiky blue hair and an orange gi was facing off against what looked, for all the world, like a white and red…man-lizard-woman… _thing._

"Impudent worm! Who do you think you are? How dare you not tremble before the awesome might of Lord Frysta!"

"HEY! DID SOMEONE ORDER A SAIYAN CHILD!"

"What?!" the man and Frysta turned to me. I lifted my chin defiantly.

"Ash, what are you doing?!" Sabrina and Alain shouted.

"Insipid brat! How dare you mock me! I am—

"Lord Centigrade, blah blah blah blah, I get it! Then you went on to slay the Jabberwocky and save Narnia," I said dryly.

"Wait, time out. _Ash!?_ Your name is Ash?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I finally found you…son."


	3. I'm Happy

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys, Aura here! I just want to give a few quick messages. This shouldn't take too long. Hopefully. First there are going to be a** _ **lot**_ **of references to tv shows, movies, video games and more. Let me know in a PM if you can spot them all! Second, pairings. This is going to be, as I said, CounterShipping. That means AshxSabrina. I don't know if that ship already has a name or if that name is already taken but until I find out the actual name, I call it CounterShipping! Lastly, I know, this fic kinda sucks but I'm gonna make it better, eventually. I'm still trying to streamline my writing style. Now, to the 3** **rd** **chapter of this story that no one asked for…enjoy!**

"Son? I'm sorry but who are you, exactly?"

"Goku, Son Goku."

"Dad?! You're alive?!"

"WHILE THIS IS ALL VERY TOUCHING, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO KILL YOU ALL NOW!" Frysta screamed.

"NOT NOW!" All four of us screamed at him. He looked taken aback.

"But I am…"

"I don't care who you are! If you ruin this moment you're dead!" Sabrina growled.

Frysta growled softly but surprisingly bit his tongue and sat back, allowing the scene to play out before him without interference. "Fine. But I _will_ get my battle eventually. Until then, take all the time you want to train up. _You're going to need it,"_ he said darkly and then disappeared.

'Well that takes care of him' I thought.

Before I could ask any questions Goku—sorry— _Dad_ nudged me and said, "hey Ash, aren't you gonna introduce me to that cute little number one over there?" in just above a conspiratorial whisper. Sabrina glared at him, causing him to backtrack _very_ quickly.

"Sorry," he squeaked in a small voice.

"It's fine. I'm Sabrina, by the way. I'm Ash's girlfriend."

"We Saiyans always did like the pluckier ones," he admitted, chuckling.

"Right, about that. What is a Saiyan exactly? And what the actual distortion world is this?" I focused my emotions from the day into a single feeling: Pure, unadulterated, rage. As I did so the color of my hair changed again, becoming spikier and my eyes became green-blue again. This time it only took a split second.

Goku's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Holy Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you're a Super Saiyan!"

"I am? Is that bad?"

"No, but what happened to make you do this?"

 _One lengthy explanation later…_

"Yeah so that's what happened. Any questions?"

"Yeah what's a Pikachu? Or a Charizard? Or a Greninja? Or a Garchomp?"

I show him the Pokémon's Pokédex entries.

"Okay that's cleared up now I have another question for you. What has your "mother" told you about me?"

"She refused to tell me anything about you."

"Alright fair enough, but I need to tell you something…" Goku said, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Your mother isn't who you think she is. In fact, I do not believe you have a single memory of your true mother, Shalotto."

"Shalotto?"

"Shalotto is your Saiyan name."

"Your true mother is in _my_ universe: the Dragonverse, if you will. You are in the Pokéverse. And I came here looking for you, now I cannot find my way back," he said, a little sheepish.

"Wait," Alain spoke up. "So, you are saying that there are multiple universes, a form of _space_ , right?"

"yes?"

"then we are going to the right place! Remember Palkia the Spatial Pokémon? He could easily transfer us!"

"Alain, you are a genius." I said.

He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "I don't know about genius, I just have common sense."

Sabrina playfully shoved him.

"Anyway," Goku started. "Where is the Palkina or whatever?"

"Palkia," Sabrina corrected.

"Patina," Goku tried. He started, making me jump a little. "wait, does he happen to be a grayish-purple two-legged dinosaur thingy?"

"yes."

"Sweet! I was told to give this to you," he revealed a purple topped Pokéball. "It contains your Pakura or whatever."

"Palkia," Sabrina repeated.

"Pankera," Goku 'corrected' Sabrina facepalmed.

"This is easily the greatest thing you will ever produce," I said.

"So, babe how are we going to go about travelling to the Dragonverse?"

"Very carefully," I said dismissively.

"Your planning skills are what I love most about you."

"Your ability to improvise is what I love most about you."

We glared at each other for a ten count before she leaned in and kissed me. "It takes way too much energy to stay mad at you."

"I know."

We decided to retire downstairs for the night. The best thing about the Pokémon world is that people have seen anything from weather controlling dinosaurs to magical monkeys; a man fighting a lizard thing will not even count as ' _did you see anything interesting?'_ I sat down on the couch in front of the massive flat screen tv in our living room. Sabrina joined me minutes later.

"Hey babe," I greeted.

She nodded and sat down next to me resting her head against my shoulder sighing contentedly. I could not help but check my recent memory, just to make sure that, no I had not entered a parallel dimension. ' _Yet'_ I thought with a slight grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Sabrina asked teasingly.

"My life up until this point."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, it is just that, up until this point, I guess I have never had true friends. You and Alain are the first two that have really stood by me when you could have left me. I'm just so grateful for you guys. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you for sticking with me. both you and Alain."

She gazed into my eyes. "It has been my pleasure to stand by you. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

"And I love you Sabrina Natsume."

She sighed happily and nestled herself against my side. I kissed her forehead and we sat in silence, watching our favorite movie, "the Fault in our Staraptor." When Sabrina turned to me.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy."

I smiled at the statement. "Me too."


	4. Cynthia's RewardThe Psychic of Saffron

Chapter 4

As our two love birds drift off to peaceful sleep, a certain blonde champion opens a large ornate door leading to a throne room. Marble pillars hold up the vast ceiling and a long royal purple carpet leads to the throne. The actual throne itself is rather unremarkable, a solid obsidian block carved into a high-backed chair with five oddly color gems set above seven spherical indents.

"Where is the boy?" asked a cold, slightly pretentious, and deadly voice.

"Milord, my condolences but I have failed to apprehend the one known as Ash Ketchum," Cynthia said tonelessly.

"You have…failed?" the voice asked, as if failure was a foreign concept to him. "I believe I told you that failure is not an option. You know what's at stake." He snapped his fingers and beside him appeared a completely terrified 15 yr. old girl with long blonde hair like her sister.

Cynthia tensed considerably but minded her tongue. One wrong action and Emily was gone. "I know, Your Supreme Greatness, but it seems that we have underestimated him. It's a code Yellow."

She could feel the pressure in the room increase exponentially. "A Code Yellow?" the figure said in a cold voice. "I haven't seen on of them in years. This will be…interesting. You are dismissed, Cynthia. As a reward for giving me this new and crucial piece of information, I'm giving you back your sister." He snapped his fingers again and this time the many chains and shackles disappeared. Emily didn't move. It is a known rule in this "kingdom" that you do not move, speak, or act until the figure tells you to. He nodded and she ran over to Cynthia. She threw her arms around her and was surprised to find out that she was completely unharmed. _'He kept his word'_ Cynthia thought, amazed. She turned to the cloaked figure on the throne and bowed deeply, Emily following her example. "Thank you, O Gracious Leader." The said sincerely. The figure was surprised, he had not expected a thank you.

"You are most certain welcome. You are excused," he replied

They nodded and exited the room. When they were out of sight, the figure lowered his hood revealing blood red eyes, pure, solid white skin, and purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, chest, and shins. His purple lips twisted in a cruel smirk.

It was Frieza

"So, there is another Saiyan that I forgot, hmm? Either that, or my monkeys are repopulating far faster than I thought they would. No matter, Lord Frieza always get his prey. Always."

(3 years later)

"Come on, you guys! Move faster!" I shouted, sprinting across a field of grass toward the Kalos Pokémon League in Lumiose City.

"Ash, Lumiose City isn't going anywhere!" Mairin, Alain, and Sabrina panted.

"Yeah, but the tournament is," I pointed out.

"Point taken. But babe," she grabbed my hand as I was about to take off and looked me in the eye. "I just wanted to say—

"I know, I know. Slow down, be careful, blah blah blah."

Sabrina shook her head. "No. I saw _them_ in the Pokémon center. Registering for the tournament. Ash, the traitors are in this tournament. Delia is competing as well."

I smirked at the chance to humiliate the people who turned against me, especially that treacherous yellow TASER rat. "Okay. Thanks for the tip, babe."

She nodded. "Don't worry about it."

She instantly reverted to her cold, aloof, almost _cruel_ persona when the traitors walk by. Seriously, she switches emotions faster I switch hats I hadn't chosen to hide his identity, but make it known that the man who would beat the crap out of their Pokémon in battle was the very same "weakling" that they turned on three years ago and is the same person that they followed around, Team Rocket style, for the past three years to try to humiliate me. Emphasis on _try._

"Well what do you know? It's the weakling! Back for more punishment, I presume?" Misty sneered.

"Need I remind you that I have beaten you, literally, every day for the past three years, making for an astonishing 1095 losses to me alone. Then there are all of the times that Sabrina beat you guys. So, if I'm weak, that makes you absolutely pathetic."

Serena snarled fiercely then took a deep breath and resumed her wildly irritating smirk. "Hey, Ebony! I hope you enjoyed your time with Ash because after this tournament, he will willingly come crawling back to me," Serena purred.

"First off, my hair is _green,_ asshat. Secondly, why would Ash willingly go back to you when he has been enjoying dating me just as much as I have, him. And believe me when I say, I have _so_ enjoyed doing _this_." With that, she snaked her arm around the back of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth and dueling with his tongue for dominance.

It was a tie.

"Damn it," she smirked once they pulled apart a minute-and-a-half later. "We always tie, in the end."

"It doesn't even matter."

"I tried so hard," she mock-pouted and pulled me in for another rousing round of liplock.

"GROSS! GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF HIS MOUTH, YOU SLUT!" Serena screamed in outrage.

"Mmm…how was that?" Sabrina asked, smirking.

"Better than you know."

"Good."

We gave into each other's eyes for a solid minute. That's when we remember we had an audience. We turned to see Serena crying furiously, her pale face as red as a Pokéball. Cilan went so red that with his green hair he looked like a tomato. Brock was furious that Ash had taken one of his many "love interests." Max's jaw was on the floor when he saw that _Ketchum_ , the weak dude heading nowhere fast, had gotten a date before _him_. He was Max Goddamn Maple, dammit! He was the Pride of Petalburg! (in his own head) How could someone like Ketchum, the Peasant of Pallet, have gotten a girlfriend, period, much less Sabrina! In his embarrassment, he made a lunge for Bonnie, who had joined them after Round 2. He was stopped by Sabrina before he could even take a step.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," she said in a dangerously quiet voice. Sabrina didn't form attachments easily, Ash knew that for a fact, but when she did, you'll have another thing coming if you think you can just waltz up and do whatever you please to said person. And that was with a regular person. Bonnie? Bonnie was a completely different story altogether. She never told them the full story, but Bonnie said that a neo-Team Rocket group in Kalos kidnapped her and held her for ransom against the Pokémon league. The league contacted Clemont and told him about the ransom and his response was: "let them keep her as long as they like. I don't care. I have better things to do with my life than to help misguided and brainwashed little traitors." When word got to Sabrina an me we were in a state of sheer unadulterated rage. Needless to say, she was freed before the sun rose the next day. She didn't sustain any serious physical injuries but she suffers from intense trauma, even to this day, and she only find relief around her Pokémon. In short, you don't fuck with Bonnie on Sabrina's watch.

When Sabrina finally released Max, he scrambled away in terror. "What was that? What the hell are you?!" he screamed.

"I'm the Psychic of Saffron, and that was a small taste of my power." Without breaking eye contact with him, she telekinetically picked up a boulder roughly the size of Pallet Town and flung it miles into the distance with ease. The terror in Max's caused her to smirk. "Do you now see what you're up against? Do you see how powerless you are?" Max nodded, terrified. "Good. Now, begone." And with that she flung him far into the distance.

As Max was enjoying his flight via the Sabrina Express, he had only one thought: 'Aw, fuck.'


	5. The Battle of Mother and Son!

"Have a nice flight," Sabrina muttered and with an indignant little "hmph," she took my hand and walked off toward the Pokémon center to register. We entered the Pokémon center only to hear an immensely offended Zoey Masaki screaming in the face of none other than Dawn Berlitz. Since she had separated from the main group of traitors three years back, she hadn't seen or heard from us since.

She turned from the raging redhead when she heard us come in. Her upper lip curled in disgust. "Oh. It's _you._ " She spat out the word 'you' like it tasted like sweaty gym socks. She looked down her nose at us like we were peasants and she were the queen of Rota. I walked right past her and greeted Zoey.

"Hey Zoey! How's life?"

"All right, Ash. You?"

As far as I know, everything's going well. How was the Sinnoh Grand Festival?"

"Oh, that! I won by a landslide. Let me tell you, since you two left the coordinating scene two years ago the quality and creativity of the participants have tanked considerably."

"HEY! In case you forget, Zoey, _I_ was in the Sinnoh Grand Festival for the past two years!" Dawn shouted.

"Your point being?"

Dawn screamed in fury and left.

"So, anyway, how are you Pokémon doing?"

"They're hanging in there."

"MAY! ASH IS PICKING ON ME!" Dawn screamed childishly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Suddenly, May was at Dawn's side glaring at us with all the intensity of a pissed off Magikarp. "All right, which one of you heathens wants to get shanked first?"

Sabrina snorted and teleported behind the two "Boo" she said.

The two girls screamed and rushed out of the door as we laughed at them.

"Good job, babe."

"I try."

I walked up to Nurse Joy, who was still shaking with barely repressed laughter. "Hello, Nurse Joy. I'm here to heal my team and register for the tournament," I said conversationally as if a short bluenette hadn't tried to humiliate me.

"Okay if you hand me your Pokéballs and your Pokédex, I'll be right back."

Nurse Joy walked back five minutes later and said, "Alright! So, the tournament starts in five days and you are officially registered as Ash Ketchum, good luck and Arceus bless!"

"Thank you," I turned to Sabrina. "Are you registering too?"

"I'm a gym leader. My name's already in."

"Sweet! What do you want to do next?"

"Maybe we could just go back to the hotel and just relax?

"I'm down with that."

She took my hand and led me away to our hotel room.

Line break

It had been a year since Goku had last seen Ash but the spirit bond told him that his son was doing well. That's was good. Goku still couldn't believe how far that kid had come even since they first met. The first time they trained he could barely handle Yamcha though, to be fair he kept shouting random stuff like 'your mom' and 'get rekt.' After his said something about him being pathetic, and disappointing Ash snapped. He went Super Saiyan in front of the Z-Fighters for the first time and completely terrified even Vegeta. Hell, even _Beerus_ took notice. Now, though, he could take on both 17 and 18 at the same time and make it like the equivalent of Jiren fighting Krillin; an easy comparison seeing as Jiren had decided to join the Z-Fighters. Yeah, he had come so far so fast that it almost scared him.

Goku sensed Ash get _terrifyingly_ pissed and start praying to kami for the safety of those who incurred his wrath.

Line Break

"I knew this day was going too well," Sabrina said to me when we rounded corner and guess who should show up but Prof. Oak and Delia. I smirked before turning to my former mother and Oak.

"Oh? Why hello, Ash! How are you to—

"Save it, Professor. We all know that you don't actually care about what happens to me." the Pokémon Professor looked taken aback. He opened his mouth to respond but Delia beat him to it.

"How DARE you speak to Samuel that way! You ought to feel ashamed!"

I turned to her. "Why are you even here, anyway? You don't have any Pokémon besides Mr. Mime, and even if you did, it's not like you'd be any good."

She got a dark glint in her eye. "As a matter of fact, I do…" she pulled out six Pokéballs from her pocket and threw one out. What came from it didn't surprise me too much.

"Go, Talonflame!"

The majestic fiery phoenix appeared on the field, but something was wrong. There wasn't rage or scorn in his eyes but sorrow and guilt. "Why did you do it, Talonflame?"

 _"I had no choice,"_ the fire bird said dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not with malice but with genuine curiosity.

Talonflame looked surprised. But then I noticed something: Talonflame was paler than I last remembered. Much paler. His feathers, usually a bold red and gray, were almost orange and white.

 _"They never let me out of my Pokéball. This is the first ray of sunlight I've felt in 3 yrs."_

"So, you never wanted to leave me, after all?"

 _"No!"_

"Would you like to rejoin us?"

 _"Yes!"_

"Okay."

I nodded to Sabrina and she shattered the Pokéball in Delia's hand. And faster than Speed Forme Deoxys, I chucked a Pokéball at the fire bird. He happily flew towards it. As his was sucked in, I could have sworn I heard an audible "YES!" from the falcon. I smirked triumphantly.

"Welcome back…old friend."

"I'll ref," Sabrina asserted. "the match be Trainer Delia and Trainer Ash will now begin! Each has the use of all of their Pokémon and when all Pokémon on one side and unable to continue, I will declare a winner! Red trainer, ready!"

"Ready, babe!"

"Green trainer, ready!"

"Shut it, Ebony! Just start the damn match!"

"My hair is GREEN, jackass!" Then in a calmer voice, she said, "Battle begin! Go get 'em, babe!"

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Ash?" Delia trying, and failing, to sound confident.

"Quite ready. Alright, Noivern! _Da illis infernum_ _!_ " (Give them Hell)

"Alakazam, make 'em bleed!"

An Alakazam appeared from another Pokéball and immediately got into fighting stance. Noivern landed on the field with an almighty roar that could have been mistaken for Charizard's. If Alakazam was impressed, he didn't show it.

"Alakazam, use—

"Dark pulse, Noivern!"

"What?" Delia screamed.

Noivern reared up and released a helix of pitch-black energy at the Psy Pokémon, causing it to fly backwards at an alarming rate.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Noivern wins!"

"Okay, you got lucky! You'll go blonde before you beat me."

In a flash of yellow light, I ascended to Super Saiyan. "You were saying?" I smirked.

"What—I—how—when—where?" she stammered.

Seeing that I would get no intelligent response from her, I withdrew Noivern and sent out Bisharp.

 _"Yeah! Let's FIGHT!"_ the young Sword Blade Pokémon cheered.

"In that case, go Machamp!"

"Champ! Champ! Machamp!" came the Superpower Pokémon's eager cry.

I smirked. This Machamp had No Guard for an ability. I could exploit that.

"Bisharp, Guillotine!"

By this time, a crowd had formed. Bisharp charged at Machamp and slashed at his neck before Delia could say or do anything. Her eyes widened when she saw it connect.

"Machamp is unable to battle, Bisharp wins."

"There is only a 30% chance that guillotine would have connected! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

I stared at her incredulously. "You _do_ know that Machamp's ability is No Guard, right?"

She looked a little sheepish. I facepalmed. "And you call me pathetic."

"Alright go Mr. Mime!"

"Mr. Mime, Mime!" He whispered creepily.

"Use Dark Pulse!" A helix of dark energy was fired from Bisharp's outstretched palm and connected with Mr. Mime. Slowly, Delia was beginning to realize just how outclassed she was.

"Mr. Mime, use Hypnosis then straight into Dream Eater!"

"Stay right where you are, you'll be fine," I said dismissively.

"Alright it's your loss!"

Twin rings of psychic energy shot towards Bisharp, who smirked at the attack and didn't move an inch. The attack splashed against his armored body, leaving him still wide a wake and unharmed.

"Have you forgotten that Psychic-type moves don't work on Dark-types?"

"Crap baskets."

"Let's finish this already," I said, lifted my left hand into the air. "DARK SLASH CANNON!"

As soon as I said this, Bisharp grinned and his elbow blades extended and took on a darker hue as he fired a black and silver beam at the exhausted mime. He then sprinted and merged with his attack, slashing at Mr. Mime while dark pulse and flash cannon slammed into him. When the attack ended, Mr. Mime looked as though he had been frozen, his hands were in the air and is/ had a shocked expression. Bisharp landed neatly on one knee not 10 feet behind the stunned clown, arms crossed in a "T" like fashion. Behind him, Mr. Mime shuddered and fell forward landing with a soft sigh.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Bisharp wins! Green Trainer please send out your next Pokémon!"

"Good job, Bisharp, return!"

"Mr. Mime return."

The 4th and 5th Pokémon went down as easily. Soon it was time for the last battle.

"Go now, Pikachu!"

My eye narrowed in hate as the brown and yellow taser rat appeared on the battlefield.

"Alright Charizard! Your turn!"

 _'Let's dance.'_


	6. The Final Spark

Chapter 6

 **Okay, I just want to say a few things: First, I want to try to get more reviews so I can know how I'm doing with this fic. I want to make this as enjoyable to read as it is to write. Second, I'm thinking of splitting this story into three "arcs" before ending it; or I'll continue it indefinitely I don't know for sure yet. The first arc will be the Revenge Arc or Tournament Arc. This will be the shortest arc. The second arc will be the Centigrade Arc (notice how I didn't say the _Frieza_ Arc. And it's not because of the fact there is already an arc called the Frieza Arc. Hint, hint!). The third will be the Dragon Emperor Arc. Let me know what you think in the comments below! Now on with the story!**

' _Let's dance,'_ the orange dragon growled.

' _Gladly. It's gonna be so fun to kick your ass,'_ Pikachu shot back.

Charizard smirked at me. _'Ash, let me handle this rat. Just me.'_

I smirked back at him. "Be my guest." Charizard turned back to Pikachu with a dark grin. "Oh, and Charizard?" he turned to me with an annoyed look, certain I'd say not to hurt the treacherous rat more than necessary. I grinned. "No mercy."

 _His smirked widened. 'Wasn't planning on it.'_

Delia smirked and said one word: "Thunder."

A wicked bolt of lightning struck the flame Pokémon, causing to scream in pain. Those screams then turned to laughter as Charizard simply stomped and a dust cloud dissipated the lightning.

' _Got you!'_ the fire type laughed. _'Here's a_ true _elemental attack for you.'_

With that he released a Flamethrower that could have made Reshiram weep and forfeit her fire typing.

"Pikachu, protect!" The living taser rabbit tried to form a shield of green energy but before he could react, the overpowered flame hit him square in the face. The mouse screeched as the attack him and crashed against a back wall. Sabrina was about to announce a winner when a blue light emerged from the cracks in the pile of rubble, steadily increasing in intensity until it destroyed the pile of debris. Pikachu emerged looking dirtied and covered in plaster and soot but looked no worse for wear.

"Pi…"

"Pika…"

"Pika…"

"PIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A strange glow lit his eyes as the little mouse screamed with all the fury his little body contained. An intense yellow glow encased the first and when the lights died, Pikachu was different. He wore yellow _armor_ with an odd gem on the breastplate, his tail was covered by a silver sword-like casing, like an iron tail, but different. Deadlier. On the rat's head, there was a war helmet with a lightning shaped horn and lightning bolts on the side. It resembled a Skyrim war helmet with a unicorn horn and lightning bolts. In his hands, he held an electric spear. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

' _Seriously? THIS is your great plan for beating me? You look like a complete idiot!'_

' _Save the talk for after the battle'_ the mouse said in a deadly quiet voice.

Charizard snorted and shot a fire blast at the mouse.

Pikachu shot of to one side and use volt tackle on Charizard's wing, hoping to possibly impale it and keep him out of the air where Charizard was faster. The winged Pokémon saw through the unoriginal attack and batted Pikachu away with iron tail. In a flash of light, the electric spear shattered along with the armor. With his Deus Ex Machina destroyed, he became easy prey for the fiery lizard.

Pikachu seemed to notice this. _'Oh crap,_ ' he muttered.

Charizard batted the mouse away with an iron tail sending him into the air where Charizard used continuous air slashes at the defenseless mouse. He then used Focus Punch to send the battered mouse further skyward were he caught Pikachu and circled around in the air in loop-the-loop going faster and faster until the yellow rodent was disoriented. On his last loop, Charizard released the Pikachu and sent the mouse down to earth at an astonishing rate. Pikachu screamed in terror as he rushed toward the incredibly hard ground, Charizard speeding with him. They landed at the same time and I saw that Charizard's reasons for chasing the taser rat as he fell were simple: he wanted to see Pikachu's face as he fell.

When the yellow thunder mouse was unconscious when the dust cleared, groaning quietly. Where? Where did he get this power?

Sabrina announced the magic words: "Pikachu is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" then dropping her officious tone, she added "Great job babe!"

I folded my arms and smirked. "Target: Obliterated. Great job Charizard!"

' _Hmph, he was weak.'_

I grinned. That basically translated to _'Thank you. I try.'_

"You're too modest, Charizard!" Sabrina chimed in.

Charizard scratched the back of his head and blushed, just a little bit. For some reason that was well beyond my ken, Charizard always seemed to want to impress Sabrina with his overwhelming power. Sabrina knew his backstory and made it a point to recognize when he did something good, as she, herself, knew what it felt like to be not good enough for anyone and wanted to show Charizard that, yes, she was proud of him and his accomplishments. Suddenly, in sync, the four of them: Charizard, Greninja, Sabrina, and I turned to glare at the woman who was at one point considered to be my mother.

"Leave. Now! Don't let me catch you showing your sorry faces here ever again!" I growled. They stared defiantly at me until Charizard roared loudly, forcing them to scatter as he shot a massive flamethrower at them.

' _Heh. Weaklings,'_ he turned to me. _'Hey, Ash if you battle any more of the traitors, me and Greninja want to be in the battle.'_

I nodded. "You got it Charizard. I let you crush _at least_ one of their Pokémon. Don't worry, at one point you will all get to crush Pikachu."

The assembled Pokémon all roared their approval.

Sabrina, the assembled Pokémon, and I raised our appendages to the sky. " _Transmittere ad victoriam_ _!_ " (Forward to Victory!) I shouted.

" _Transmittere ad victoriam_ _!_ "

Yeah, I am _so_ going to win this tournament.


	7. Friends: Old and Mew!

Sabrina looked around and said, "It's still really early in the morning. You think we should go back to sleep? The tournament doesn't start 'til tomorrow, anyway."

I gave her a deadpan look. "You do realize that it's like 1:00 right? Please tell me you realize this!"

"I do! I just am not used to being so…" she shuddered theatrically. " _…exposed!_ "

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon loosen up a little. You don't always have to be on guar—

"MOVE IT, OUTTA THE WAY!" Someone shouted.

A very familiar, giggly, pink blur raced past me followed by around ten men and women with green and black outfits. As it passed, I could swear time slowed for a second giving me a good look at the Pokémon She was a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Her snout was short and wide, and She had triangular ears and large, blue eyes. She had short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs, and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip.

"Mew?" I asked. She winked. I knew that the world was pretty much screwed if these people got their hands on her. Mew poured on the speed at my mental insistence and I stepped in front of the group of people. They barely managed to avoid crashing into me.

"'Ey, kid! Watch wherya walkin'! I almost banged you up good. Now if you'll 'scuse me, imma afta dat pretty pink kitty!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass me. See, that Pokémon your chasing is a good friend of mine and I don't let people harass my friends."

(With Mew)

Mew turned as she heard what the strangely familiar trainer said: _"I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass me. See, that Pokémon your chasing is a good friend of mine and I don't let people harass my friends."_ Wow, this trainer was seriously prepared to have a go with Team Delta? These people had been chasing he for years and not even the Legendary Council had cared enough to lift a finger and yet that trainer who had seen her for a second at most, was willing to go head to head with Team Delta! With 10-to-1 odds, 5-to-1 at best!

"Go now! Charizard!" she heard the boy shout.

' _Wait…that Charizard…have I seen it before? I have! On New Island! But the only train with a Charizard on New Island was…no…it can't be! Ash!?'_

(Back to Ash)

"Look kid, I'm trying not to kill anyone today so I would appreciate it if you would step aside and let me take care of my business!"

"I really don't respond well to death threats…"

"Let's see how you respond to _this!_ Go hard, Steelix! _"_

"Oh no. Steelix. Whatever shall I do?" I responded flatly. "Go, my children!"

Lucario, Charizard and Greninja all stood ready for battle. _'You rang, father?'_ Greninja and Lucario said. Charizard saw the men before him and the ten Steelix and put two and two together. _'Light that Burns the Sky or Scorched Earth, Dad?'_

"Yes."

Charizard grinned. "Charizard, Light that Scorches the Earth!"

Charizard roared and took to the air, whipping up an epic firestorm in the process. He aimed straight down and covered himself in a coat of blue flames and shot a blast burn as her plummeted. He slammed to the ground before unleashing the firestorm. Huh. Unleash the Firestorm. That had a nice ring to it. the wave of flames crashed into the line of Steelix, causing major damage. An earthquake almost as big as the one Charizard created was made as simultaneously, all of the Steelix fell. Charizard both felt bad for the Steelix; they weren't inherently evil, they just had the rotten luck of being caught by these trainers.

"You're the most pathetic excuses for Pokémon I have met! How could you lose to Charizard?!" their "trainer" shouted nine of the steel types look sorry; the final one was shaking with anger. **"Steel…steel…STEEL STEEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIX!"** It screamed. Ash auto-translated in his mind _'You…you…YOU BASTARD!"_ The solid snake (sorry couldn't resist.) charged a hyper beam and launched it at the people in green. " _Scatter!"_ one shouted they dive to one side as Steelix stormed deeper into the woods.

I turned to the green people. "Now to send you on your way." I extended my arms bottoms of the palms touching.

"Kaaaaaaa…"

I drew them back, cupping them as if I was holding the top and bottom of a basketball.

"Meeeeeee…"

I focused my Ki into the space in between my palms and a beautifully shimmering blue ball of pure Ki.

"Haaaaaaa…"

The people who had been staring at me as if I were crazy, now had their jaws rest on the ground.

"Meeeeeee…"

I thrust my arms out and returned them to the first position the were in: arms extended, palms up, fingers bent slightly and one hand under the first, making an almost open mouth shape.

"HAAAAAAA!"

The blue beam rocketed from my palms, elongating, and thickening somewhat. The Ki orb had expanded and took on a more concave appearance, protecting me from the intense pressure. The beam crashed into the idiots, sending them flying toward the horizon. I watched with I satisfied smirk on my face. Sabrina came out nowhere and wrapped her arms around me. "Great job, babe! Now that that's over, you wanna go back to the hotel?"

I smiled at her. "Sure, why not?"

She smiled at me and gave me a soul-searing kiss that sent a shiver down my spine. I loved it when that happened. We tried to make our way to the hotel when were stopped by a certain pink Pokémon.

' _Hey Ash, long time no see.'_

"Hey, Mew! How's it hangin'?"

' _Well…could be worse.'_

"Good to hear…?"

' _Yeah, thanks for helping me.'_

"Any time, Mew!" I made to walk away but Mew stopped me again. _'Hey, Ash? Could I possibly join your team?'_

I stared at her for a ten count before breaking into a wide grin. "Of course, you can!"

' _Really?! You mean it?!'_

"Yes, I do, Mew."

' _YAY!'_

And with that Sabrina and I had a new friend.


	8. Controlled Rage, Broken Pride

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE SURPASSED BY A MERE CHILD!" then in a calmer voice, he added, "No, not like last time. First Trunks, then Gohan, now Shalotto as well." He spread his arms wide and focused all of his Ki into his outstretched hands. The sounds of his, almost tortured, screams could be heard in West City. Only problem was that he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He then put his hands together in a sideways-Kamehameha position while a ball of pure electrical Ki energy formed between his palms. Releasing his control over the powerful attack, he simply directed it at a mock-up Cell android replica and roared "FINAL FLASH!" He could still hear the ever-smarming voice of Cell as clearly as heard his own voice disturb the oppressive vast white of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

(Flashback)

"See prince? That's what you get for not listening. But, since I know you have trouble following orders, I'm going to give you one last chance. You. Me. Hard as you can. Are we clear?" Cell inquired gloatingly.

Vegeta, who had been struggling to put him self out of some body of water, stumbled then caught himself and growled, "Crystal…" He then began to levitate and spread his arms out wide.

(With Trunks and Krillin)

"Maybe someone should stop Vegeta before he does something completely reckless."

"There is literally nothing left that my father could do to make this situation worse, save blowing up the planet."

 **Vegeta screams in distance.**

"He's going to blow up the planet!"

"But I live here!"

(Back with Cell and Vegeta)

"Much better! I can actually feel that!" Cell smarmed.

Vegeta continued to charge up his attack but allowed himself to retort, "In mere moments, all you'll be feeling…"

Just thirty more seconds and the attack would be complete! Then this 'Perfect Cell' would be nothing but an ink stain on the pages of history!

"…is OBLIVION!"

He could hear his son and Krillin shouting up to him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was vaporizing Perfect Cell and proving, once and for all, that he was stronger than Kakarot.

"Either that or disappointment. Go ahead…"

Cell got into a bracing stance, grinning confidently.

"…Flip that coin."

Vegeta wanted nothing more than to fling vitriol back at the overconfident, sarcastic, android, bug monster, but he could afford to lose focus so he contented himself with roaring the two words that he was sure would be the end of Perfect Cell:

"FINAL FLASH!"

The enormous yellow beam of energy flew from his hands and impacted with the self-proclaimed "perfect weapon." _'Yeah, right! More like perfect failure!'_

"Aw, how cute! He named i—OH SHIT!"

The beam impacted with the villain and pushed through him, into space. Vegeta had won…or so he thought.

(Flashforward)

What had happened next would be the lowest point in Vegeta's fighting career. It wasn't even a fight, he'd gotten pulverized. He didn't know which hurt more, his pride or his body. And then to find out that not only Trunks but Gohan as well had surpassed him, it broke him a little on the inside. And then, to find out that base form Shalotto was as strong as his Beyond Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Blue form, it hurt a little. That's why he had to train even more than usual, to avoid becoming a liability. "Look out Shalotto, I will out strip your power! So, says I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!"

(With Ash)

After a good night's rest, I woke up with a note were Sabrina usually was. The note read:

 **Morning, babe! I'm out in our usual clearing area training with my Pokémon. I'll be there all day so you'd better come and visit me! -Love Sabrina**

I chuckled to myself. Sabrina could be so demanding sometimes. "Well at least she cares," I said aloud as I got dressed. Five minutes later, I was at the clearing with Greninja and Charizard beside me. Sabrina was ahead of me when I pushed a leaf "door" out of the way. I stealthily crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her slender frame causing her to stiffen slightly and then relax, seeing that it was just me.

"Hey, babe," she whispered, either too tired or too content to finish the hug she instead put left hand on my right forearm.

"Long day already?"

"You have no idea."

We just stood in the clearing as if we to were one of the many ash and fir trees surrounding us. We probably would've stayed in there all day, had a certain, moment ruining yellow mouse complete with Pokémon performer walked into the scene.

"Hey, Ashy," she said casually.

I very nearly jumped away from Sabrina fearing that literally _anyone_ besides Serena had caught us. Seeing as it was only her, we resumed trying to achieve fusion. "Did you need something?" I asked, a tone of cold politeness clear in my voice.

"Oh, don't be that way, Ashy. I've only come to say hello!"

"Oh, is that so?" I retorted with my eyes closed and my chin still resting a

She clenched her fists and launched into her prepared speech, "Ash, I'm here to rescue you from this manipulative, black-haired…harpy." She narrowed her eyes. "I know you aren't happy with her. Hell, she probably forced herself upon you, didn't she? You know you can trust us, right?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, we all want the best for you," Iris, Dawn, Misty, and May's voices said softly from behind me.

I pulled away from the hug, took hold of Sabrina's hand, the only thing keeping me from going on a rage, and turned to the five girls, gazing at them with harsh brown eyes. "Is that so?"

" **Come on, Dad! Lemme at 'em!"** the usually calm and collected Greninja hissed. **"I'm gonna make them pay for what they did!"**

"Greninja, they aren't worthy of a fraction of your power; you might actually kill them."

" **If they die, they die."**

"Have at 'em, then."

Greninja gave an evil grin befitting his dark typing. **"Let's go…"**


End file.
